wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sol
Sol – włóczęga, również jeden z antagonistów w serii Siła Trójcy. Dawniej był kotem domowym. Syn Popiołu, nienazwanego kocura oraz brat nienazwanych kociaków. Wygląd Sol jest wysokim Wyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 163 , szczupłym Wyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 276 , jasnym szylkretowym kocurem Wyjawione w "Długich cieniach", Lista Kotów , zmieszanym z rudymi, czarnymi Wyjawione w "Ostatecznym przewodniku", strona 200 , ciemnobrązowymi i białymi łatami Wyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 162 . Ma wąski pyszczek, i gruby, ciemno-brązowo-biały ogon Wyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 264 , który ma bardzo puchatą końcówkę Wyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 149 . Ma jasno-żółte oczy, duże uszy, które mają pierzaste końcówki Wyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 6 . Posiada długie, grube, gładkie Wyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 134 i delikatne Wyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 270 futro, szeroką głowę i nienaturalną ilość futra wokół szyi, która przypomina grzywę lwa w słońcu Wyjawione na oficjalnym forum. Charakter Fabuła Siła Trójcy Zaćmienie Sol zostaje zobaczony przez Ostrokrzewową Łapę, uczennicę Klanu Pioruna, na terytorium Klanu Wiatru. Na początku myśli ona, że jest on lwem, i mówi Szczawiowemu Ogonowi, która nie potwierdza tego, i mówi, że to kot, lecz ma zbyt dużo futra, aby pochodził z Klanu Wiatru. Ogląda on, jak patrol opuszcza miejsce. Ciernisty Pazur, Makowy Mróz i Brzozowy Zachód spotykają Sola, kiedy stoi na granicy, czekając na patrol. Kiedy pyta się, czy może zostać zabrany do obozu Klanu Pioruna, zdziwione koty zgadzają się go zabrać. Gdy się pojawiają, Ognista Gwiazda odrzuca Sola, lecz ten mówi, że ma ważne wieści którymi musi podzielić się z medykiem. Wychodzi on do lasu razem z Liściastą Sadzawką i jej uczniem, Sójczą Łapą. Sol ostrzega ich o nadchodzącej ciemności, mając na myśli zaćmienie. Obraża on Liściastą Sadzawkę, kwestionując jej wierność do Klanu Gwiazdy. Następnie jest eskortowany na granicę Klanu Wiatru. Sójcza Łapa, Ostrokrzewowa Łapa i Lwia Łapa odnajdują Sola ukrywającego się w opuszczonym domu Dwunożnych, niedaleko granicy Klanu Cienia. Sójcza Łapa, który uparcie wierzy w to, że wie on coś o przepowiedni, pyta go o to. Okazuje się, że faktycznie o niej wie i zgadza się na to, żeby ich o niej uczył. Po niedługiej rozmowie, patrol Klanu Cienia przyłapuje ich i zabiera do ich obozu. Sol chętnie idzie z nimi. Kiedy się tam pojawiają, zadaje on wiele pytań ich przywódcy, Czarnej Gwieździe. Czarna Gwiazda przyznaje, że nie był pewny co do życia przy jeziorze. Sol zostaje w ich obozie. Sol wykorzystuje zaćmienie jako dowód, że Klan Gwiazdy jest bezsilny. Towarzyszy on Czarnej Gwieździe podczas wędrówki na Zgromadzenie, gdzie mówią, że Klan Cienia zaprzestał w wierzenie w Klan Gwiazdy i kodeks wojownika, a więc nie będą już brać udziału w przyszłych Zgromadzeniach. Długie cienie Sol od teraz rządzi Klanem Cienia. Doprowadził on do tego, że Czarna Gwiazda zmienił swoje imię na Czarna Stopa, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie potrzebuje dziewięciu żyć i nie wierzy już w Klan Gwiazdy. Widziany jest, jak mówi kotom Klanu Cienia o porzuceniu wiary w wojowniczych przodków i znalezienia odpowiedzi w sobie. Sójcza Łapa, Lwi Płomień, Ostrokrzewowy Liść i Płomienny Ogon, Zaranna Skóra, Tygrysie Serce z pomocą Brunatnej Skóry fałszują sygnał od Klanu Gwiazdy, który później okazuje się być prawdą. Sol po tym zostaje wygnany z terytorium Klanu Cienia. Ostrokrzewowy Liść spotyka potem Sola na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Kocur próbuje z nią porozmawiać, jednak wojowniczka odpędza go na granicę z Klanem Wiatru. Sol zdenerwowany odchodzi, jednak przed tym mówi jej jeszcze, że ona oraz klany potrzebują go, ale tego jeszcze nie zrozumieli. Wschód słońca Po tym, jak Jesionowe Futro zostaje zamordowany, koty Klanu Pioruna stwierdzają, że odpowiedzialny jest za to Sol, ponieważ Ostrokrzewowy Liść przyznaje, że widziała go kilka dni przed tym zdarzeniem. Patrol, który zostaje wysłany, by go odnaleźć wędruje aż do miejsca, w którym tonie słońce, ponieważ włóczęga rozmawiał wcześniej z Północą. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazuje się jednak, że go tam nie ma. Wysłane koty wyruszają więc blisko miejsca Dwunożnych i dowiadują się o włóczęgach, które kiedyś się go słuchały. Wszyscy wykazują względem Sola wrogość, poza Cętką, która chciałaby, aby był on ojcem jednego jej kociaków. Patrol dowiaduje się, że Sol mieszka z Pięknisiem - starym, pręgowanym kocurem.Koty z Klanu Pioruna mówią, że szylkretowi kocur jest mordercą, jednak Piękniś w to nie wierzy i broni swojego współlokatora. Po dowiedzeniu się, po co tutaj przyszli, Sol oraz Piękniś zgadzają się wrócić z nimi. Kiedy przybywają z powrotem do obozu Klanu Pioruna, większość kotów jest święcie przekonana, że to Sol zabił Jesionowe Futro. Pomimo ich nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń, włóczęga się tym nie przejmuje. Ognista Gwiazda stara się go wypytać na temat morderstwa, jednak Sol unika odpowiadania na pytania. Zostaje więźniem i jest trzymany pod stałą strażą. Jednej nocy Lwi Płomień zakrada się do miejsca, gdzie przetrzymywany jest kocur, dalej wierząc, że Sol wie na temat ich prawdziwego ojca i o przepowiedni. Wypytuje go na ten temat, jednak rozbawiony kocur nie chce mu udzielić żadnych informacji, dopóki nie pomoże mu się uwolnić. Wojownik zgadza się na to i pomaga mu się wymknąć z obozu, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Postanawia się zaszyć w opuszczonym domu Dwunożnych niedaleko granicy Klanu Cienia. Dalej odmawia wyjawić Lwiemu Płomieniowi jakiekolwiek informacje, dopóki nie przyprowadzi ze sobą rodzeństwa. Wojownik wraca później z Sójczym Piórem oraz Ostrokrzewowym Liściem i wspólnie pytają się go o przepowiednię i tożsamość ich ojca, jednak złotego kocura bardziej interesują informacje o przepowiedni. Kiedy Sol zaczyna z nich drwić, kotka denerwuje się i zamierza go zaatakować, jednak zostaje powstrzymana przez brata. Sfrustrowane koty postanawiają sobie odpuścić i odchodzą. Trójka rodzeństwa powraca jeszcze raz i znów pyta o ich ojca. Szylkretowy włóczęga dalej unika odpowiadania na ich pytania i zaczyna im zamiast tego opowiadać o tym, jak mogą się stać bardziej potężni. Pokazuje im zdobycz, którą złapał na terenie Klanu Cienia i rozkazuje zanieść Ognistej Gwieździe jako dowód, że koty stamtąd kradną im pożywienie, wypłoszyć ich i zająć ich terytorium. Lwi Płomień atakuje Sola po tym, jak uświadamia sobie, że kocur wykorzystuje ich dla swoich własnych zysków. Tym razem to Ostrokrzewowy Liść próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak wojownik odpycha ją, mówiąc włóczędze, że przepowiednia dotyczyła ich mocy a nie jego. Sójcze Pióro zgadza się, dodając, że sami dowiedzieliby się o ich ojcu i że personalny spór Sola z Klanem Cienia nie jest rzeczą, z którą chcą mieć do czynienia. Bracia odchodzą, a po chwili Ostrokrzewowy Liść, która miała moment zawahania, do nich dołącza. Sol woła za nimi, jednak rodzeństwo już go nie słucha. Omen Gwiazd Zapomniany wojownik Sol odwiedza Klan Pioruna, podając się za nieznajomego, który uratował Krecią Łapę i Wiśniową Łapę przed lisem. Zostaje przyjęty do klanu, przez jednych cieplej - przez innych nie. Kocur opowiada kotom o swoich przygodach, chociaż niektórzy, w tym Gołębie Skrzydło i Bluszczowa Sadzawka, twierdzą, że jest tylko kolejnym kłopotem. Kiedy Gołębie Skrzydło nigdzie nie może znaleźć szylkretowego kocura, wraz z siostrą postanawia wyruszyć do tuneli. Tam udaje im się podsłuchać, jak Sol namawia wojowników z Klanu Wiatru do ataku na Klan Pioruna. Kiedy Ostrokrzewowy Liść powraca i mówi, że to ona uratowała dwóch uczniów przed lisem, koty Klanu Pioruna orientują się, że Sol ich okłamał. Czarna kotka postanawia nauczyć swoich klanowiczy, jak walczyć w tunelach i kiedy kocur przeprowadza atak, Klan Pioruna jest już przygotowany. Sol wyjawia powód, dla którego zrobił co zrobił - chciał udowodnić, że Kodeks Wojownika znaczy nic, po tym, jak został potraktowany przez koty żyjące w Klanie daleko od tych przy jeziorze. Okazuje się, że kocur nie potrafi walczyć, kiedy wdaje się w bójkę z Ostrokrzewowym Liściem, która pokonuje go bez większego problemu pomimo swoich kontuzji. Jednakże, z powodu na Kodeks Wojownika, postanawia go nie zabijać. Zostaje wygoniony z terytorium Klanu Pioruna przez czarną kotkę oraz Gołębie Skrzydło i zaprzysięga zemstę. Klan Nieba i Nieznajomy Ratunek Sol mieszka razem ze starszą dwunożną, która go karmi i opiekuje się nim. Kiedy do domu dwunożnej trafia Liściasta Gwiazda, wraz ze swoimi kociakami, Sol zapoznaje się z nią. Przywódczyni Klanu Nieba chce wrócić do klanu i po kilku dniach nadarza się okazja. Liściasta Gwiazda prosi Sola, aby pomógł jej nieść kociaki, na co ten się zgadza. Trochę później widzimy Sola, kiedy chce dołączyć do Klanu Nieba. Liściasta Gwiazda przyjmuje go i mówi, że jednego ze swoich kociąt nazwała jego imieniem- Harry. Kocur tłumaczy jej, że tak naprawdę nie nazywa się Harry, lecz Sol i tylko jego dwunożna tak na niego mówiła. Poza kodeksem Sol wraca z patrolu łowieckiego, a uczniowie, Ptasia Łapa i Miodowa Łapa skarżą się że choć nie jest wojownikiem, nie musi wykonywać obowiązków uczniów, jak oni. Liściasta Gwiazda mówi im, że Sol nie jest oficjalnym uczniem tylko dorosłym kotem z dużym doświadczeniem. Miodowa Łapa mówi wtedy, że Sol powinien mieć wojownicze imię, a Liściasta Gwiazda po krótkim namyśle się z tym zgadza. Sol przychodzi do przywódczyni z pyskiem pełnym mchu który nakłada na nos Błotka po tym jak kociak ukłuł się osetami. Kocur mówi Liściastej Gwieździe, że nie wie jak ona radzi sobie zarówno z klanem jak i kociętami i żartuje, że pewnie czasem ma problem z odróżnieniem ich od siebie. Chwilę później przychodzi Kozia Burza i zaczyna rozmawiać z kotką. Sugeruje szylkretowemu kocurowi, że chce aby ten odszedł, pytając czy może wyjść z patrolem. Sol odpowiada, że nie, ale wkrótce potem wszystkie trzy koty się rozdzielają. Sol zostaje przydzielony do patrolu ośmiu kotów, którym przewodzi Łaciata Stopa ale przekonuje czarno - białego kocura aby rozdzielił grupę na dwie. Nowele Opowieść Ostrokrzewowego Liścia Sol widziany jest w podziemnych tunelach łączących terytorium Klanu Wiatru z Klanem Pioruna. Przemawia do grupki kotów, próbując ich namówić na zaatakowanie Klanu Pioruna. Mówi, że pragnienie pokoju przejawia słabości. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jego imię oznacza "Słońce" w języku hiszpańskim Pons , łacińskim Glosbe , portugalskim Lingea oraz duńskim Glosbe . * Kate rozważa na temat e-booka o Solu. Wyjawione na Facebook'u Kate * Vicky powiedziała, że wygląd Sola jest bazowany na Nutmeg, kocie, który żyje po drugiej stronie ulicy od niej. Wyjawione na Facebook'u Kate * Na pytanie, czy czytelnicy kiedykolwiek dowiedzą się czegoś o przeszłości Sola i tym, gdzie poszedł po wydarzeniach z Siły Trójcy, Kate stanowczo odpowiedziała "Nie" i dodała, że "Był anegdotycznym włóczęgą. Wiedząc, skąd pochodzi czy gdzie się udał, zostałaby zniszczona istotna część jego osobowości. Wyjawione na blogu Kate Galeria Bazy postaci Sol_włócz.png|Jako włóczęga Oficjalne rysunki ROŚNIE.png|Wygląd z okładki "Długich cieni" Solus.png|Wygląd z nowszej okładki "Zaćmienia" Solar.png|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Portret Sola, Manga.PNG|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Poza Kodeksem" Sol, manga.PNG|Wygląd w mandze "Klan Nieba i Nieznajomy" Przygnębiony_Sol.png|Wygląd w mandze "Klan Nieba i Nieznajomy" Przypisy }} de:Sol en:Sol fi:Sol fr:Sol nl:Sol ru:Сол Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Koty domowe Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Nieba Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty, które zmieniły klan